Dark Paradise
by Kam'Suu
Summary: Regina joue les filles de l'air après un drame, deux ans plus tard, elle recontacte Emma. Swan Queen.


Hello! Bon, je suis de retour avec du SQ. J'ai pris beaucoup trop de plaisir à écrire le premier OS pour ne pas recommencer.

Celui-ci est un peu différent. Un peu plus grave. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais ;)

Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne suis pas rémunérée pour mes écrits (mais si vous voulez me payer un McDo ou un kebab, je ne dis pas non...)

* * *

Chère Emma,

Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. J'ai tant de choses à te dire. Cela fait exactement deux ans jour pour jour que je t'ai quittée parce que tes traits me rappeler trop les siens. Te voir quotidiennement ne faisait qu'accentuer mon sentiment de culpabilité. Ne pas te voir du tout m'a dévastée.

A chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur toi, le visage d'Henry apparaissait, et la raison pour laquelle il n'est plus avec nous me frappait chaque jour un peu plus fort. Il me manque tellement, si tu savais. Mon bébé. Notre fils. Parce qu'après tant d'années, j'ai enfin accepté le fait que tu étais toi aussi sa mère. Si seulement nous avions réussi à le protéger des dangers de Storybrooke comme nous aurions dû le faire.

Sa perte a créé un immense vide en moi, un vide que je ne saurai jamais combler. Je suis certaine que tu comprends cette douleur. Que toi aussi, tu peux sentir ta poitrine brûler rien qu'en pensant à lui. Rester dans cette ville qui me rappelait tant les années où tout était parfait était bien trop douloureux pour que je puisse le supporter. Je n'arrivais pas à faire un pas sans que quelque chose ne me rappelle notre fils, notre famille. Mon estomac était noué, une boule se formait dans ma gorge, et à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononçait son prénom, j'avais l'impression de mourir un peu plus.

Mourir, c'est ça ma solution. Si je quittais le monde des vivants, je pourrais le rejoindre dans l'au delà, le revoir, le serrer dans mes bras. Oh, si tu savais à quel point je regrette de ne pas avoir été capable de lui parler une dernière fois avant qu'il parte, si seulement nous en avions eu l'occasion... Mais nous sommes arrivées trop tard. J'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour le voir vivre, même sacrifier ma propre vie. Crois-tu qu'il savait que nous l'aimions plus que tout ?

Il me manque. Et toi aussi, tu me manques. Mes journées sans vous sont longues, ternes. Parfois je me souviens de la vie qu'on avait avant. On s'aimait tellement. Nous étions heureux, n'est-ce pas ? Ne le nie pas. Je pensais avoir réellement eu ma fin heureuse. Toi, Henry et moi, nous étions une famille. Puis comme toujours, il a fallu que ce bonheur s'arrête.

Tu dois sûrement encore m'en vouloir d'avoir fuit. Je te comprends. Tu dois certainement me haïr. J'ai joué les filles de l'air, j'ai fait ce que tu avais l'habitude de faire: partir. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas disparu avec le temps et l'éloignement comme je l'aurais espéré. Je t'aime, encore et toujours. Je voulais te haïr, essayer de te blâmer pour la mort d'Henry. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je n'ai pas réussi non plus à t'oublier. C'est impossible. C'est sans doute ça, le véritable amour, être incapable d'arrêter d'aimer une personne alors qu'on le voudrait tellement.

Je ne t'écris pas cette lettre pour obtenir ton pardon, ni pour que tu te souviennes de moi si tu m'as rayé de ton esprit, mais simplement parce que j'en éprouvais le besoin. Peut-être que tu n'aura pas lu jusqu'au bout, je le comprendrais. Je ne veux pas que tu me répondes, tu ne l'aurais sans doute pas fait. Je veux simplement que tu m'ignores. Peut-être que je finirai par passer à autre chose si je sais que tu me méprises.

Amoureusement tienne, Regina.

* * *

Regina,

Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir cette lettre de ta part. Pas après deux ans d'absence. N'aurais-tu pas pu donner signe de vie avant ? J'ai passé deux ans à essayer de te retrouver. Deux ans à faire le tour des commissariats et hôpitaux en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui correspondrait à ta description. Je m'étais presque résignée. Je te pensais morte. Morte comme notre fils, comme Henry. Durant deux ans, j'ai dû vivre avec le poids du décès de notre enfant et du tien sur la conscience. Tout ça pour que tu me recontactes.

Tu n'as aucun droit de faire cela. Comme tu n'avais aucun droit de m'abandonner. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, on se l'était promis, et toi, tu as brisé cette promesse. Nous aurions pu trouver un moyen d'aller mieux ensemble. Pas d'aller bien, simplement d'aller mieux. Mais tu es partie. Tu m'as quittée comme tout ceux que je m'autorise à aimer.

Je te hais. Je te déteste de m'avoir fait endurer tout cela. Tu m'avais juré de ne jamais me faire de mal, de rester à mes côtés. Mais ce n'était que du vent pour toi. Des paroles en l'air. Parce que tu te fiches de tout. Tout ce qui compte pour toi est Henry et ta propre personne. Tu penses m'aimer, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion, tu pensais être heureuse en ayant une famille, alors tu as décidé que tu m'aimais. Parce que ça réglait tout tes soucis. Tu avais Henry, tu étais aimée et tu avais ta fin heureuse. Mais une fois Henry parti, plus rien ne te retenait à mes côtés, pas même ton artificiel amour pour moi.

Je te hais pour tout cela, et encore plus pour le fait que malgré ça, je t'aime encore. Et je sais que si, par miracle, tu venais à Storybrooke, je tomberais encore pour toi. Alors s'il te plaît, ne reviens pas. Jamais. Si tu tiens véritablement à moi, reste loin.

Adieu, Emma Swan.


End file.
